Samanta Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço
by Annie Jackson Potter
Summary: Essa história conta a história da filha mais nova de Alvo Severo Potter, Samanta Potter e seus amigos. Coisas estranhas acontecem no primeiro ano de Samanta em Hogwarts.
1. Correio

_CAPÍTULO 1 – CORREIO_

_N/A: Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic. Escrevi esse capítulo com muito carinho! Deixem reviews..._

"_A menina estava em um corredor escuro e nebuloso, ouvia gritos de pessoas implorando por misericórdia, sentiu seus sapatos levemente molhados, o que era aquilo? Sangue, alguém sussurrou friamente. Quis dar meia volta, mas já não tinha controle sobre seus pés. Eles a conduziram até uma porta. Ela não queria abrir a porta. Não, berrou. Sua mão tremula tocou a maçaneta fria, forçando a para baixo lentamente..."._

_-_ Sam acorda sua dorminhoca! – seu irmão gritou, jogando o travesseiro em sua cabeça.

Sam abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. Estava de volta ao seu confortável quarto em Godric's Hollow. Encarou o pôster de Brianna Jones a apanhadora do Chudley Cannon o time de quadribol favorito da garota, desde que ela havia se juntado à equipe, eles haviam se tornado os melhores da Liga e mantinham uma competição acirrada com o Ballycastle Bats que ocupava o segundo lugar. Seu pai costumava dizer que ela herdara a paixão pelo time de seu tio-avô Ronald, desde pequena ele já levava a sobrinha neta aos jogos. Preguiçosamente ela se espreguiçou e deixou o conforto de sua cama.

Abriu o armário e pegou um conjunto de roupas trouxas, depois em vão tentou domar os longos cabelos negros. Seu irmão bateu à porta chamando-a para o café da manhã. Ele tinha o apetite de um típico Weasley.

- Já vai! – ela berrou, ao terminar de lançar um feitiço alisador em seus cabelos.

Quando finalmente chegou à cozinha seu pai já havia ido trabalhar. Alvo herdara o talento do pai no Quadribol e resolvera se dedicar a isso, jogara em vários times por muitos anos, mas um balaço adulterado forte demais pôs fim á sua carreira, deixando uma cicatriz permanente em sua perna e tornando a simples experiência de voar em uma vassoura extremamente dolorosa. Mas apaixonado pelo esporte Alvo foi chamado pelo Ministro da Magia em pessoa para administrar o Departamento de Jogos e Esporte Mágicos e não resistiu à oferta, largando a aposentadoria forçada.

Samanta cumprimentou a mãe e Elizabeth lhe entregou um prato de panquecas e uma taça de suco de abóbora. A menina sorriu e se jogou na cadeira ao lado do irmão, que devorava sua pilha de panquecas ligeiramente alegre. Foi quando uma batida repentina na janela chamou a atenção de todos.

- Deve ser Edwiges II trazendo o correio! – disse El sorridente como se soubesse de algo que os filhos desconheciam – Algum de vocês pode fazer o favor de pegar as cartas para mim.

Como Jason continuava empenhado em sua comilança Sam se levantou e abriu a janela. A bela coruja branca voou sobre sua cabeça e se acomodou no braço da velha poltrona de seu pai, largando as várias cartas no chão. A menina bufou e estava prestes a repreender a ave quando no meio dos outros pergaminhos reconheceu a tão esperada...

- Carta de Hogwarts! – berrou ela.

Os gêmeos haviam completado onze anos no dia nove de março e desde então esperavam pela carta ansiosamente. Jason finalmente tirou os olhos de seu prato e se lançou sobre o monte de cartas procurando a que levava seu nome.

- Aqui está a sua! – disse ele, jogando a carta na direção da garota que habilmente a agarrou.

Ela rasgou o envelope e começou a ler empolgada:

_Prezada Sra. Samanta Potter,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, estamos aguardando sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente, Ella Collins. Subdiretora._

A menina sorriu e conferiu a liste de livros. Decepcionada constatou que já havia lido todos os livros. Bem, pelo menos pouparia alguns galeões. Sorriu e correu para seu quarto, precisava escrever para sua melhor amiga Annie Scamander. Abriu sua gaveta de onde tirou um rolo de pergaminho novinho em folha, seu tinteiro e uma pena.

_Querida Annie. _

_Que saudades de você amiga... Espero que esteja aproveitando muito o Brasil! Você conheceu a escola de magia daí? Quero saber todas as novidades... Mas na verdade estou te escrevendo para lhe contar uma grande novidade. Minha carta de Hogwarts acaba de chegar, já estava na hora... Quer dizer, hoje já é dia 29 e devemos mandar a confirmação até depois de amanhã! Pessoalmente achei a escolha dos livros muito mal feita considerando que já li todos, mas ainda assim não posso conter minha empolgação. Queria que você estivesse aqui! Sem você tivemos que chamar uma menina italiana nova na Inglaterra parra jogar com a gente. Ela chama Clara Rossi, é realmente uma boa artilheira, mas não é a mesma coisa sem você, amiga. _

_Bem, é basicamente isso... Quando você chega? Quero te ver. Escreva de volta o mais rápido possível._

_Beijos, Sam._

Colocou o pergaminho em um envelope e escreveu:

Annie Scamander, Rio de Janeiro – Brasil.

Ao selar a carta pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho onde escreveu a confirmação de que iria para Hogwarts no dia 1º de setembro, assim como seu irmão. Colocou-a em outro envelope e deu os dois para a bela coruja branca.

- Leve a primeira carta para Hogwarts, pode ficar lá descansando uma noite, mas na manhã seguinte quero leve essa carta para o Brasil para mim. Você consegue encontrar a Annie, certo?

A coruja bicou a mão da menina levemente como em protesto pela longa viagem à frente. A menina caridosa prometeu:

- Assim que você voltar eu vou te dar uma pilha de ratos! Quantos roedores conseguir digerir.

A coruja piou satisfeita e alcançou voo. A menina ficou observando-a até sua silhueta sumir no horizonte. Depois sorriu, pegou sua vassoura Senibus e seu pomo de ouro (presente do pai quando ela aprendeu a voar) e saiu pelo fundo da casa. A vassoura de seu irmão não estava lá, ele já devia estar a caminho. A menina correu em direção ao velho bosque dos Irmãos Senegal – os moradores o chamavam assim por causa de uma velha lenda bruxa – aquele caminho era tortuoso, mas era a forma mais rápida de chegar até a velha charneca deserta, onde os Potters e Weasleys praticavam quadribol. Era preciso tomar várias precauções para que não fossem vistos pelos trouxas – uma exigência de Alvo.

A menina correu cada vez mais e dez minutos depois encontrou os primos, Clara e o irmão sentados, aguardando por ela.

- Está atrasada! – disse Isabelle filha de Dominique Isabelle Weasley e Trevo Longbottom, tia de Sam e Jason.

- Obrigada por esclarecer o óbvio, priminha! – provocou Sam.

Isabelle grunhiu. E Sam mostrou a língua.

- Parem as duas! – mandou Gabrielle (filha mais velha de Victorie Weasley e Teddy Lupin).

As meninas olharam para Gabrielle e perceberam que os meninos da família a encaravam como se ela fosse um enorme presunto e eles não comessem há dias. Isso acontecia, pois ela era dezesseis avos _veela _fato do qual ela adorava se gabar. O único que parecia não ligar era Monsieur Lupin, irmão de Gabrielle. Ambos compartilhavam os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis profundos. Várias vezes durante as reuniões de família Sam passava horas encarando aqueles olhos como se guardassem um segredo que ela queria muito saber. Ruby Malfoy, filha de Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy, se levantou e girou os olhos.

- Já chega disso! – disse ela – Aquamenti.

Um jato de água saiu da ponta de sua varinha e encharcou os rapazes, fazendo com que tirassem suas atenções de Gabrielle. Depois que todos estavam secos novamente as crianças começaram a se dividir em dois times.

Eles jogaram pelo resto do dia até às dez da noite, o horário em que todos deviam voltar para casa. Samanta e Jason chegaram a casa, sujos e exaustos, mas felizes. Correram até seus quartos, tomaram banho e foram se deitar. Jason caiu no sono imediatamente, mas Sam não conseguia dormir. Esticou o braço e pegou um livro aleatório em sua estante. Reconheceu o velho exemplar de _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo _que havia pertencido à sua tia avó Hermione. Abriu-o no Conto dos Três Irmãos, sua história favorita e começou a ler...


	2. Beco Diagonal

CAPÍTULO 2 - BECO DIAGONAL

N/A: espero que vocês gostem!

A menina acordou aos berros.

- Sam você está bem? – ouviu Alvo perguntar de algum lugar à sua direita – Você esteve gritando a noite inteira!

Sam respirou fundo e fez que sim com a cabeça, era a quarta vez seguida que ela sonhava com o corredor misterioso e a porta sombria. Ela tentava ao máximo resistir, mas a porta a atraía, e quando ela ia abrir, Sam acordava.

Alvo encarou a filha por alguns instantes, quando finalmente se convenceu de que ela estava bem se levantou e saiu do quarto dizendo:

- Tome banho e troque de roupa vamos para o Beco Diagonal.

Sam sorriu. Era dia 1º de Agosto. Sua família sempre ia às compras escolares mais cedo, para evitar as multidões que deixavam suas compras para última hora. A menina simplesmente adorava todas aquelas lojas tão mágicas. Levantou-se com um salto e trocou de roupa. Depois desceu correndo para tomar seu café da manhã. Comeu ovos de coruja fritos e bebeu um grande copo de suco de abóbora.

- Você recebeu uma carta de Annie! – informou El, indicando um monte de cartas sobre a mesa.

Sam abriu o lacre e começou a ler:

Sam!

É muito bom ter notícias de você! Voltei ontem logo depois de receber sua carta. Passe aqui assim que recebê-la... Quero muito te ver! No Brasil é tudo muito lindo, mas muito quente... Aproveitamos muito. Conhecemos pontos turísticos bruxos e trouxas! A Escola de Estudos Mágicos Magnus é muito bonita! Adorei tudo lá e fiz vários amigos. Meu pai inventou de experimentar uma comida trouxa da Bahia chamada acarajé e acabou passando mal por dois dias, então saí sozinha. Queria que você tivesse ido comigo! Quanto à garota italiana... Nem ousem me substituir! Sou a melhor artilheira da nossa equipe...

Beijos,

Venha me visitar,

Annie Scamander.

Sam sorriu. Disse à mãe que já voltava e correu para a casa vizinha, entrando pela porta aberta que nem um furacão.

- Samanta! É muito bom vê-la! – Cumprimentou o Sr. Scamander.

Ela sorriu e correu para o quarto da amiga no andar de cima. Annie já havia desempacotado todas as suas coisas e seu quarto estava como sempre, impecável. Sam se jogou contra a amiga que a segurou pela cintura e girou no ar. Como ela sentira saudade de Annie!

- Tenho um presente para você! – disse Annie pegando um grande pacote embaixo de sua cama – Ia mandar por Edwiges, mas era muito pesado.

Sam sorriu rascando o papel que envolvia o pacote. Eram livros! Ela sorriu. Ficou ainda mais feliz ao constatar que eram livros de magia brasileiros. Abraçou a amiga.

- Hoje vou ao Beco Diagonal então compro um presente para você!

Annie sorriu:

- Será que eu posso ir com vocês? Meus pais estão muito ocupados colocando o trabalho em dia.

Sam assentiu e as duas correram em direção à casa dos Potter. Os outros já esperavam por elas em frente à lareira. Viajariam pela Rede de Flú. Annie e Sam se entreolharam sempre ficavam perdidas. Sam se adiantou pegando um montinho de Flú das mãos da mãe e jogando-os na lareira. Concentrou-se na loja _Floreios e Borrões_, visualizando-a em sua mente e penetrou nas chamas.

Quando o mundo parou de girar ela caiu sobre uma pilha de livros, derrubando-os no chão. Fez menção de pegá-los, mas um vendedor atrapalhado se adiantou afastando-a antes que causasse mais problemas. Ela sorriu ao ver Annie surgir ao seu lado, seguida de seus pais e seu irmão. Annie e Jason compraram seus livros e os cinco deixaram a loja já lotada.

Os três seguiram em direção ao Olivaras prontos para comprar suas primeiras varinhas. Uma menina loira testava uma pilha de varinhas. Os três riram quando uma varinha deixou os cabelos da menina verdes. Ela os encarou:

- Vocês vão se arrepender disso.

Ela pegou outra varinha da pilha e mirou em Jason, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca Samanta pegou uma varinha de uma das prateleiras e gritou:

- _Estupore!_

A menina foi lançada contra a parede derrubando diversas varinhas. Ela estava a ponto de revidar quando Olivaras interrompeu sua pequena briga. A menina finalmente conseguiu sua varinha, Sam ficou com aquela mesmo que pegara na pilha, nogueira negra, pena de fênix, 27 centímetros, inflexível.

Annie e Jason também compraram suas varinhas. E os três deixaram a loja.

- O que falta comprar? – perguntou o menino.

Annie checou sua lista de materiais:

- Nossas vestes, um caldeirão de estanho tamanho padrão nº 2, conjunto de frascos, telescópio e uma balança de latão... Acho que é só!

- Então vamos até Madame Malkin primeiro, depois passamos na loja de caldeirões e no Boticário! – sugeriu Sam, tomando à dianteira.

Os outros dois concordaram e seguiram-na em meio às centenas de alunos em compras. Chegaram até a loja de Madame Malkin e se sentaram para esperar por sua vez. Foi quando uma menina de longos cabelos loiros sentou ao seu lado.

- Lucy! – chamou Sam.

A menina virou sorridente. Seus olhos cinzentos encarando os três amigos. Um menino loiro sentou ao seu lado cumprimentando Jason, Annie e Sam. Era Jake Malfoy irmão de Lucy, ambos eram filhos de Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy e primos de terceiro grau dos irmãos Potter.

Os cinco conversaram por um bom tempo.

- Para qual casa vocês querem ir? – perguntou Lucy, balançando os cabelos agitadamente.

- Grifinória! – berraram Jason e Sam em uníssono.

- Eca! – brincou Lucy, que sonhava em ser uma sonserina como o pai.

- E você minha querida? – perguntou Jake se esquivando dos sedosos cabelos da irmã.

Annie corou.

- Ela quer ir pra Corvinal! – disse Sam, salvando-a do constrangimento.

Annie sorriu para a amiga em agradecimento. Sam sorriu de volta. Em algum lugar da loja Madame Malkin gritou:

- Próximo!

As duas jovens entraram e seguiram na direção da voz. Ao seu redor havia tecidos de todas as cores, texturas e estampas. As meninas se encantavam com os belos vestidos e vestes a rigor. Uma mulher baixinha surgiu com uma enorme fita métrica na mão.

- Alunas de Hogwarts certo? Subam para que eu tire suas medidas! – disse ela, indicando um banquinho de madeira.

Em poucos minutos suas vestes já estavam prontas e ensacadas, elas sorriram e deixaram a loja no exato momento em que Jason foi chamado. Enquanto aguardavam pelo jovem as duas meninas resolveram visitar a Animais Mágicos.

A sineta tocou quando as duas empurraram a porta. Pelos e penas voavam para todo lado. Sam revirou os olhos quando algumas crianças de oito anos começaram a cutucar uma pobre coruja cinzenta. Annie andou até os gatos e suspirou. Ela sempre tinha gostado de animais, mas seus pais nunca a deixaram comprar um. Ela estendeu a mão e um gatinho negro se aninhou em seus braços. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando teve que colocá-lo de volta. Sam esperava na porta:

- Vá à frente! – disse para Annie – Estou devendo alguns ratos para Edwiges.

Annie deu de ombros e andou até Jason, que aguardava por elas na porta da Loja de Caldeirões. Jason comprou o seu e o da irmã e Annie o seu. Os dois sofreram para carregar todas as compras. Samanta riu da situação dos amigos.

- Pare de rir e venha nos ajudar! – brigou Annie.

- Depois! – disse a outra sorridente – Agora tenho um presente para você.

Ao dizer isso Sam estendeu para a amiga uma caixa. Annie segurou-a confusa. Sam fez sinal para que ela abrisse. Annie mal desamarrara o laço e uma pequena cabeça preta emergiu. Era o gatinho pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado na loja. Sorriu e abraçou-a amiga, ainda levando o felino no colo.

- Quanto aos caldeirões... _Wingardium Leviosa! _– proferiu ela fazendo os três caldeirões levitarem no ar.

Os três jogaram suas compras nos caldeirões e Sam murmurou um feitiço que os outros dois desconheciam. Imediatamente os caldeirões começaram a segui-los. Jason sorriu, ele tinha que admitir que a irmã fosse genial.

Depois de uma passada rápida no Boticário os meninos se dirigiram ao Três Vassouras onde ficariam hospedados até o próximo fim de semana. Depois toda a família e amigos iriam passar as últimas semanas de férias na Toca. A verdadeira Toca havia sido destruída durante a Segunda Guerra Bruxa, mas após a Guerra foi reconstruída por Harry Potter e os Weasleys. Não era realmente uma Toca, estava mais próxima de uma mansão, mas era chamada assim carinhosamente pelos vários membros da família.

- Olá queridos! – cumprimentou Hannah Abbott, esposa de Neville Longbottom, ex-professor de Herbologia e diretor da casa da Grifinória, ela era a administradora da velha estalagem e ele já aposentado, costumava ajudá-la– Presumo que estejam à procura de seus quartos. Estou certa?

Os três concordaram com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que os irmãos Malfoy se juntavam ao grupo.

- Bem... Vocês meninas estão no quinto quarto à direita, se me recordo bem é o quarto 20! Os rapazes estão no quarto oito, o sétimo à esquerda. Até logo e tenham uma boa estada.

Os meninos agradeceram e se dirigiram para seus respectivos quartos. Seus malões já estavam depositados embaixo de suas camas. Mal desfizeram as malas os cinco já haviam saído para o Gringotes, reabastecer seus bolsos de galeões.

N/A: Gostaram? Deixem reviews, pfv!


	3. Expresso Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 3 - EXPRESSO HOGWARTS

N/A: estão gostando?

As semanas que se seguiram foram tranquilas e cheias de festa, mas finalmente chegou o tão esperado dia do inicio das aulas.

- Sam não largue seu Livro Invisível da Invisibilidade por aí! As pessoas vão tropeçar nele! – disse Isabelle arremessando o livro para Sam.

- Que bom que você achou! – agradeceu Sam, sarcástica.

A menina virou para conferir seus livros:

_ Livro padrão de feitiços (1º série)_ de Miranda Goshawk.

_História da Magia_ de Batilda Bagshot.

_Teoria da Magia_ de Adalberto Waffling.

_Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes_ de Emerico Switch.

_Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos _de Fílida Spore.

_ Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_ de Newt Scamander.

_As Forças das Trevas: Um Guia de Autoproteção_ de Quintino Trimble

Adicionou os livros que havia ganhado de aniversário; _Feitiços e encantamentos caídos no ouvido _(dado a ela pela tia Lilian, seu marido Daniel e sua filha de apenas cinco anos Megan) _Plantas mediterrâneas e suas propriedades mágicas_ (presente de sua tia Dominique, o marido Trevo Longbottom - que substituiria o pai no cargo de professor de herbologia - e suas filhas Isabelle e Alice), _A sagrada arte de pregar peças_ (de seu tio avô Jorge seus filhos e netos),_ Feitiços úteis para aventuras perigosas_ (Tiago havia entregado a ela sorrateiramente, quando ninguém olhava), os presentes de Annie; _Poções de ervas brasileiras, O Brasil mágico_, _Feitiços desenvolvidos por brasileiros _e um dicionário inglês-português e alguns de seus títulos favoritos; _Quadribol Através dos Séculos _de Kennilworthy Whisp, _Hogwarts, uma história_ de Garius Tomkink e é claro, o exemplar de _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_ que pertencera a sua tia avó Hermione e antes dela, ao famoso bruxo Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Guardou também suas vestes, seus objetos do Boticário, vários rolos de pergaminho, tinteiros e penas. Depois checou se sua coruja branca, Edwiges II, estava em sua gaiola e se a mesma estava bem trancada. Alguns segundos depois que a menina fechou sua mala, Annie entrou no quarto, seguida de seu novo gatinho. As meninas resolveram chamá-lo de Sir Black (diminutivo de Sir Sirius Black).

- Já acabou? – perguntou Annie – Seu pai mandou avisar que já estamos saindo!

Sam fez que sim com a cabeça, desceu com seu malão pela longa escadaria da Toca e colocou-o na BMW preta encantada com um feitiço de expansão não detectável, depois se despediu dos avós, tio avós, primos e primas, entrou no carro com o irmão e Annie e seguiu para a estação King Cross.

A viagem foi estranhamente lenta, talvez porque Sam estava demasiado ansiosa. Por todo o caminho a menina fantasiara com seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Mal acreditava que aquele dia finalmente havia chegado. Sorria com o vento que batia em seus cabelos negros. Seus pés balançavam de excitação. Dentro de algumas horas estaria sendo designada para sua casa. Cruzou os dedos, esperava que fosse para a Grifinória.

Desceram apressados na estação. Os montes de viajantes apressados pareciam nem estranhar as corujas piando e sapos pulando em meio às plataformas. Annie e Sam correram em direção à conhecida pilastra entre as plataformas nove e dez. Muitas vezes Sam havia cruzado aquela passagem secreta antes, mas aquela vez era diferente... Respirou fundo e correu em direção à pilastra aparentemente maciça, mas seu corpo atravessou-a, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, a menina estava em meio aos seus futuros colegas na plataforma 9 3/4 . Seus pais e irmão surgiram logo atrás delas. Alvo levou as malas dos filhos que se mal se despediram dos pais e já haviam corrido para o trem. Acomodaram-se em um vagão e esperaram pela partida do trem. Annie se juntou a eles, seguida de Jake e Lucy. Os meninos não tardaram a se retirar para outro vagão, deixando as três para trás.

Quando o trem começou a avançar pelos trilhos, Sam reparou que lágrimas discretas brotavam dos olhos da amiga. Annie estava chateada, pois seus pais não tinham ido se despedir dela. Sam e Lucy a abraçaram e a menina sorriu, pelo menos suas amigas estavam ali. Alguns minutos de viagem haviam se passado quando uma menina ruiva surgiu na porta do vagão:

- Será que eu poderia me sentar com vocês? Todos os outros vagões estão ocupados...

As três concordaram em uníssono e a menina sorriu agradecida.

- Meu nome é Amanda Daniels. Sou uma nascida trouxa, mas meu irmão mais velho também é bruxo, ele já está no último ano. Foi uma enorme surpresa quando eu recebi a carta! – a menina ruiva contou.

As outras três logo simpatizaram com Amanda e começaram a conversar. Uma hora depois já eram grandes amigas.

- Quer dizer que você quer ser da Lufa-Lufa? – Lucy se dirigia à Amanda – Definitivamente é a primeira vez que ouço isso.

Annie e Samanta concordaram e Amanda sorriu.

- Sempre apreciei os lufanos e seus corações nobres! – explicou ela.

- Com licença queridas, aceitam alguma coisa? – interrompeu a bruxa dos doces.

As quatro meninas compraram um pouco de tudo. Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz, delícias gasosas... Comeram tanto que quando a bruxa seguiu para os vagões seguintes o carrinho estava praticamente vazio.

Quando finalmente terminaram de comer as meninas pegaram no sono, e só foram acordar com a filha de Rúbeo Hagrid, Ruby, gritando:

- Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano...

As quatro seguiram Ruby até a orla do Lago Negro. A grande menina parou e disse:

- Agora, em quartetos ou trios vocês vão entrar nos barcos mágicos e juntos, vamos atravessar o Lago.

As quatro mal haviam se instalado em um dos barcos e este começou a deslizar em direção ao outro lado. Quando finalmente a névoa se dissipou os olhares dos alunos congelaram no grande castelo à sua frente. Sam começou a disparar fatos que havia lido em _Hogwarts, uma história_.

- Vocês sabiam que... E que...

As amigas nem prestavam atenção, cada uma mais maravilhada do que a outra com a paisagem à sua frente.


	4. O Príncipe Mestiço e a Sala Precisa

CAPÍTULO 4 - O PRÍNCIPE MESTIÇO E A SALA PRECISA

N/A: originalmente esse cap. e o anterior era um só, mas achei muito grande então resolvi dividir em dois!

Os alunos se atropelavam enquanto subiam pela escadaria de mármore que levava ao Grande Salão. Uma mulher loira, muito bonita, esperava por eles em frente a grande porta.

- Bem vindos alunos! – disse ela numa voz alegre – Meu nome é Ella Collins, sou a vice-diretora. Vocês entrarão atrás de mim no Grande Salão, chamarei os nomes de vocês um por um, vocês se sentarão em um banco, colocarei o Chapéu Seletor sobre suas cabeças ele os designará para uma das quatro casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal. Sigam-me.

A porta se abriu e os alunos deslumbrados caminharam por entre as quatro grandes mesas, parando enfrente à mesa dos professores. Ella desenrolou um grande pedaço de pergaminho e chamou: Amanda Daniels. A menina suspirou e se sentou sobre o banquinho de três pernas. "Lufa-Lufa!", anunciou o Chapéu Seletor. A menina sorriu satisfeita e piscou para as amigas, que aplaudiam empolgadas.

- Lucy Malfoy! – chamou Ella.

A loira sorriu e se sentou, colocando o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. "Sonserina", o Chapéu anunciou. A menina sorriu satisfeita e seguiu em direção à mesa verde e prata, onde todos aplaudiam.

- Jake Malfoy!

- Boa sorte – murmurou Sam. O loiro agradeceu com um sorriso.

"Hum... Mais um Malfoy, este é diferente.", disse o chapéu, "Talvez... Quem sabe... Acho que o melhor será... Grifinória!".

O salão inteiro entrou em profundo silêncio, Jake estava atônito. Ele era o primeiro Malfoy da história a ir para a Grifinória. Seu olhar encontrou o da irmã, ela parecia prestes a vomitar. Como se acordassem de uma noite mal dormida de sono todos começaram a aplaudir. O menino se levantou e andou vagarosamente em direção à mesa vermelha e dourada. Sentiu todos os olhares se voltarem para ele e se sentou de cabeça baixa.

A seleção continuou e aos poucos os estudantes perderam o interesse no jovem Malfoy. Depois que Annie foi designada para a Corvinal assim como dois meninos e uma garota alta de cabelos cacheados, Amanda e mais duas gêmeas foram para a Lufa-Lufa, uma menina de cabelo cor-de-rosa e um menino alto que parecia ser muito mais velho foram para a Grifinória e dois meninos morenos e uma menina loira muito bonita foram para a Sonserina, só restará Sam o irmão e um menino loiro muito bonito, ele tinha cabelos cacheados, olhos verdes profundos e um enorme sorriso.

- Jason Potter – chamou a Srta. Collins.

Sam abraçou o irmão desejando-o boa sorte e este se sentou trêmulo sobre o banquinho de três pernas. Mal o Chapéu foi colocado sobre a cabeça do jovem Potter ele já anunciava. Grifinória! Samanta aplaudiu, implorando pelo mesmo destino.

- Ryan Davis! – chamou a vice-diretora e o loiro à sua direita seguiu em frente sorridente.

Passaram se alguns segundos. O chapéu finalmente falou:

- Sonserina!

Ryan sorriu para ela, e se dirigiu em direção à mesa sonserina agradecendo os aplausos.

- Samanta Potter! – chamou Ella.

Seus calcanhares tremeram. A menina se sentou e deixou nervosamente que o chapéu fosse colocado em sua cabeça.

- Mente incomum... – disse ele – Coração puro... Mais muita inteligência... Sim! Mas como é corajosa! E tem um desejo irreparável por poder... Não sei bem o que fazer com você Srta. Potter... Não me vejo com tanta dúvida desde a seleção de seu avô! Bem... Acho que o melhor seria... Sonserina!

A menina nem se sentou, saiu correndo direto pelo portão para fora do salão. Lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Correu por vários corredores e escadarias. Chegou a um corredor escuro, pegou sua varinha em suas vestes e murmurou: _Lumus_. A ponta de sua varinha se acendeu. Desejou do fundo de seu coração um local onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-la. Um local onde pudesse se _esconder..._ Ouviu um barulho e quando se virou viu uma enorme porta dourada. Como ela não havia reparado nessa porta antes? Empurrou-a e entrou. De repente se viu em uma sala repleta de pilhas e pilhas de coisas que ela nem nunca imaginara. Definitivamente seria um lugar difícil de achar qualquer coisa! Encostou-se a uma pilha e ela desabou. Um livro não a atingiu por alguns milímetros. Ela se levantou e tirou a poeira de suas vestes, depois pegou o livro que quase a havia acertado. _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções _de _Libatius Borage_. Abriu-o e viu escrito no rodapé da primeira página:

_Esse livro pertence ao Príncipe Mestiço._

A menina passou as pontas dos dedos sobre a caligrafia caprichosa. Nunca havia ouvido falar desse tal Príncipe Mestiço. Folheou as páginas e abriu em uma página em que leu a seguinte anotação:

_Sectumsempra: somente para inimigos._

Havia várias outras anotações indicando melhores formas de realizar essa e aquela poção. A menina passou um longo tempo folheando as páginas cheias de curiosidades. Quanto mais ela lia, mais curiosidade tinha sobre a identidade do Príncipe Mestiço. Quando finalmente sentiu seus olhos cansados resolveu ir para seu dormitório, mas levou o livro consigo.

Desceu até as masmorras que davam acesso à sala comunal da Sonserina. Olhou para a parede de pedras lisas. Não sabia a senha. Bufou. Sentiu uma mão sem eu ombro e se virou dando de caras com cabelos loiros e um sorriso familiar. Era o menino da seleção! Como era mesmo seu nome?

- Olá! – disse ele – Samanta Potter não é? Sou Ryan Davis.

A menina sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Me afastei após a seleção e não sei a senha! – explicou a menina.

Ele sorriu.

- Pum de dragão! – disse ele e as paredes se abriram revelando um luxuoso salão, todo decorado em verde e prata.

- Deve ser a primeira vez que uma descendente de Potters entra aqui! – disse o rapaz ainda sorrindo.

A menina sabia muito bem que seu avô havia entrado junto com seu tio avô Rony naquela sala em seu segundo ano e seu pai e os amigos haviam pregado uma peça em Scorpius (antes dele e Rose se apaixonarem, claro!), mas simplesmente sorriu de volta e concordou com a cabeça.

- Acho que já vou! – disse ele seguindo em direção a uma bela porta de madeira escura – Não quero chegar atrasado à primeira aula de amanhã. O Sr. Chase professor de poções não é muito fã de atrasos. Soube que ano passado ele fez uma quartanista chorar, porque ela derramou um pouco de bezoar a mais em sua poção.

- Será que pode me emprestar seu horário? – pediu a menina ainda carregando o velho livro – Eu ainda não recebi o meu achei que entregariam pela manhã.

Ele sorriu e lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel. Ela agradeceu.

- Só mais uma coisa... – disse momentos antes de o menino desaparecer pela porta – Para que lado eu vou?

O loiro indicou uma porta no fim do corredor à sua esquerda. Ela agradeceu e ele lhe lançou um beijo de boa noite. Ela corou e correu em direção à porta que ele havia indicado. Escondeu o livro embaixo de seu colchão e caiu na cama de vestes mesmo.


	5. A primeira encrenca

CAPÍTULO 5 - A PRIMEIRA ENCRENCA

Na manhã seguinte Sam acordou cedo com as risadas de suas colegas de quarto. Seus olhos arderam com a claridade, mas quando finalmente conseguiu distinguir a imagem à sua frente pode ver a bela menina loira que ela havia visto na seleção, uma menina muito bonita de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados e sua prima Lucy.

- Bom dia! Tomou poção para dormir? – perguntou a prima.

Sam sorriu. Pelo menos não estava sozinha. As outras duas meninas a encaravam.

- Ah! É claro, me esqueci de apresentá-las! Estas são Selena e Emily – apontando para a loira e a morena respectivamente – Esta é minha prima Samanta Potter.

Sam sorriu:

- Podem me chamar de Sam.

- Oi Sam! – disseram as duas em coro.

As meninas conversaram pela próxima hora e logo eram melhores amigas. Sam se sentiu mal. Talvez tivesse julgado seus colegas sonserinos errado. Deu de ombros e trocou de roupa, colocando outro conjunto de vestes e sua gravata verde e prata. As meninas subiram as escadas rindo em direção ao Salão Principal. Sam parou em frente à mesa da Grifinória e disse às amigas que seguissem em frente. Foi só seu olhar encontrar o do irmão que a sonserina desabou em lágrimas. Jason se levantou e correu para abraçá-la. Logo a gravata azul de Annie roçava sua bochecha. Os três se abraçavam no meio do salão, enquanto Sam chorava desesperadamente.

- Sam você está bem? – ouviu uma voz suave lhe perguntar.

Ela se virou. Ryan.

- Estou bem sim! – disse ela sorrindo – Obrigada por perguntar.

- Venha! – chamou ele – Vamos até as masmorras juntos.

Sam concordou. Limpou as lágrimas de se despediu do irmão e da amiga. Teriam aula conjunta com a Lufa-Lufa. Deixou-se envolver pelos braços de Ryan e ele a guiou até as masmorras.

- Bem... Sentem-se logo vermes – disse Sr. Chase – Temos dois sonserinos a mais que lufanos, então...

- Eu posso me sentar com a Srta. Potter! – voluntariou Ryan e a menina sorriu grata.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado e se voltaram para o professor esperando por instruções.

- Poção do morto-vivo, página 10! – berrou o Sr. Chase.

Rapidamente Ryan e Sam começaram a trabalhar, eles cortavam, picavam, moíam e mexiam em perfeita sintonia. Sam olhou no seu livro, o Príncipe havia escrito:

_ Amassai com o lado plano da adaga de prata faz escorrer mais seiva do que cortar._

A menina resolveu arriscar, mas a mão de Ryan segurou a sua.

- O que você está fazendo? – sussurrou ele – O livro manda especificamente cortar.

- Confie em mim – sussurrou ela de volta.

O menino sorriu:

- Sempre...

Eles continuaram trabalhando, vez ou outra a menina consultava as anotações no livro. Logo a poção atingira a cor exata descrita no livro. Chase andava pela sala fazendo comentários como:

- Patético... Uma gota disso não mataria nem uma formiga... Tenebroso... Srta. Selena favor limpar seu caldeirão antes que ele termine de se dissolver por completo... - Mas ao se aproximar de Sam e Ryan parou maravilhado – Nunca vi uma poção do morto-vivo tão perfeita! 50 pontos para a Sonserina e vocês dois estão liberados do dever! Quanto ao resto de vocês – disse ele olhando para os outros alunos – 40 cm de pergaminho sobre a poção morto-vivo, ressaltando o que vocês vermes fizeram errado!

Ryan e Sam trocaram olhares alegres, teriam um dever a menos!

- Qual é nossa próxima aula? – perguntou ela.

Ryan chegou seu horário em um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Dois horários de Herbologia com a Grifinória! – gemeu ele, odiava herbologia.

Sam sorriu. Adorava herbologia, aliás, esses dias ela vinha lendo um livro chamado _Cogumelos e suas propriedades mágicas_ e estava achando muito interessante. Os dois seguiram em direção às estufas e logo foram alcançados por Selena, Emily e Lucy.

- Qual é o problema dele? – perguntou Emily.

- Chase? Deve ter sido uma criança muito solitária quando pequeno! – disse Selena – eu pelo menos não seria amiga dele. Além do mais duvido que alguém já o tenha beijado com aquele nariz gigante. Não sei como ele consegue não sugar os ingredientes de suas poções pelas narinas.

Todos riram, mas Samanta fechou a cara ao ver um menino da sonserina provocando uma grifinória. Ele havia lançado o feitiço cara de lesma e ela vomitava lesmas por todo o chão de pedra.

- Pare! – berrou Sam.

O menino se virou com a varinha em punhos. Sam tirou a sua. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa à menina gritou _Estupefaça_ e ele foi lançado longe. Lucy, Selena e Emily correram em direção à menina que chorava encolhida em um canto. Ryan permaneceu atrás de Sam com a varinha em punho. O menino se levantou o cabelo castanho bagunçado caindo sobre seus olhos, o punho apertando o cabo da varinha.

- _Expelliarmus! –_ berrou ele.

- _Protego! – _se defendeu Sam bem a tempo de deter o raio de luz vermelha – _Locomotor Mortis!_ – a menina revidou.

O menino não pôde reagir e suas pernas se colaram uma na outra o derrubando no chão. A pequena multidão que havia se formado ao redor do duelo deu gargalhadas, mas logo que Minerva McGonagall desceu as escadas coma varinha em punho todos se calaram.

- Potter, Malfoy, Davis, Smith (Selena), Chay (Emily) e Lewis (que Sam concluiu ser o menino que já conseguira se levantar), para minha sala imediatamente! – disse ela secamente, depois se voltando para os outros disse – Alguém leve essa menina para a Ala Hospitalar – indicou a grifinória que ainda chorava jogada no chão.

Sam pôde ver que alguém ajudava a menina a se levantar e sorriu ao reconhecer o irmão. Ele piscou para ela, que sorriu em resposta. Não estava preocupada com McGonagall ou seus pais, fizera o que fez por uma boa causa. Eles subiram as escadarias de pedra em direção à enorme gárgula que guardava a entrada da sala da diretora.

- Delícias Gasosas – murmurou ela e gárgula se virou liberando a passagem.

Os meninos seguiram-na em fila, todos em um silêncio mortal. A diretora se instalou em sua cadeira e indicou as cadeiras à sua frente, os meninos se instalaram e ela os encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- E então? – perguntou ela – Qual de vocês vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Sam começou a narrar a história de como ela vira o sonserino, que ela descobriu se chamar Andrew, provocando a grifinória e tentou defendê-la, Ryan e as amigas apoiaram a história.

- Está bem! – disse McGonagall ouvindo a história atentamente – Sr. Lewis um mês de detenção ajudando o Sr. Chase professor de poções começando amanhã.

- Mas amanhã sãos os testes para a equipe de Quadribol! – protestou o menino.

- Então acho que alguém não vai poder jogar na equipe esse ano! – disse ela sarcástica – Quanto à vocês – se virou para os outros – suas intenções foram puras, mas a próxima vez que estuporarem ou azararem um aluno no corredor da escola cada um perderá 20 pontos e ganhará um mês de detenção, se tiverem um problema com qualquer um de seus colegas façam o favor de me procurar e guardar seus feitiços para a sala de aula.

Os meninos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Dispensados! – murmurou Minerva – Creio que a aula de Herbologia já está no fim então podem se dirigir direto à sala de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Todos saíram, mas Sam continuou.

- Você está bem Senhorita Potter? – perguntou Minerva.

Sam sorriu e respondeu:

- Não vai escrever para os meus pais vai? Ainda não contei a eles que estou na Sonserina e não queria que eles descobrissem de outra forma!

- Só enviarei as corujas amanhã! Hoje eu não terei tempo... – disse ela piscando para Samanta.

A menina sorriu em agradecimento, se despediu com um aceno e desceu pela escadaria em espiral, em frente à gárgula seus amigos esperavam por ela.

- Tudo de bem? – perguntou Selena.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você foi muito corajosa! – sussurrou ele de forma que só ela ouvisse – O Chapéu tinha razão, além de corajem e astúcia você é inteligente e tem um bom coração...

Sam corou e Ryan a envolveu. Juntos andaram até a sala de DCAT. Selena, Emily e Lucy iam em frente cochichando de braços dados. Pela primeira vez Sam estava feliz por ter ido para a Sonserina. Sentiu-se orgulhosa da casa verde e prata.


End file.
